How Kurt Hummel Discovered Fanfiction
by ididthatonce
Summary: Pretend that Glee lives in a 4th-wall-breaking world where the characters can see fanfic about themselves.  Kurt discovers Klaine fanfiction, and enjoys it quite a bit.


It was about 3 AM on a Friday night, and Kurt couldn't sleep. He tried to count sheep and count backwards from 100, but nothing seemed to work. He finally resigned himself to the fact that he was simply not going to sleep that night, and grabbed his laptop for the only reasonable thing to do in such a situation: Google himself. At about page five of the results, he came across something called "The Glee Kink Meme." With a name like that, of course, he had to follow the link. He scrolled through the posts, and immediately started blushing. He recognized all the names and pairings: Tina and Mike, Brittany and Santana, Rachel and Finn. There were even a few pairings that seemed out-of-the-blue, like Quinn and Rachel or Puck and Sam. He came across something titled "Kurt/Blaine: Clothes!kink" and immediately shut his laptop.

No. This was not happening. There were not people who wanted to think about the two of them having sex. It was impossible. Kurt, as he had said before, was about as sexy as a baby penguin. No way could people actually WANT him and Blaine to have sex when Kurt, himself, was so hesitant about the matter. Hell, he and Blaine had barely moved beyond dry kissing since they started dating. Sex was simply out of the question. But, curiosity got the best of him, and he opened the laptop back up to read the post. It started off simply enough, with a super-porny situation: the boys had been caught in the rain and were changing clothes in front of each other. Kurt laughed, imagining how Blaine would look with his thick curls drenched. In scarcely more than a paragraph, the characters had moved onto intense kissing. Kurt blushed a bit at how perfectly the writer had captured Blaine's kissing style: noisy and passionate.

And then sex happened. He had to re-read the paragraph a few times to fully comprehend what had been said. Blaine had bent him over an antique desk and fingered Kurt's asshole. Then he had penetrated him, fucking his ass until both boys came at the same time. It was idealistic, Kurt was sure of that, but he still felt a little twitch in his crotch at the image. Blaine WAS a take-control kind of boyfriend, so it wasn't out of the question that he would be a little rough in the bedroom. Kurt was surprised at how turned on he was at the idea of rough sex with Blaine.

Mindlessly, he scrolled through more posts to find his name again. This time, there was a story where Kurt went down on Blaine. He smiled as the story set up the situation (again, super-porny and trite, but not unwelcome), and scanned the words until he came upon something dirty. His eyes stopped at the word "cock," and he knew that this was going to be a good one. He read about himself, teasing and licking the head of Blaine's dick. For a moment, he closed his eyes and thought about what that would be like in real life. Of course, he had the advantage of knowing exactly what kind of breathy sounds Blaine made when aroused. Before long, the story had Blaine cumming all over Kurt's face, and Kurt discovered that he had been absentmindedly stroking his dick throughout the entire thing.

This sex thing wasn't so scary. It was kind of awesome, actually. The Blaine in these stories was always so loving and gentle. He always made sure to ask Kurt if he was ready for that next step. He always made Kurt cum. The real Blaine, Kurt thought, would probably be the same way. After all, it had taken him months just to work up the courage to kiss Kurt, and he had apologized about sixteen times the first time he moaned into Kurt's mouth during one of their more intense makeout sessions. Why should it be any different once their dicks were involved?

Giggling to himself, Kurt decided to test the waters. He started a new comment, anonymously of course, and made the tamest suggestion he could. "Kurt/Blaine: first time." He typed, re-reading the words to make sure that they were all spelled correctly. "Kurt and Blaine have sex for the first time. Gentle sex, please. Both should be very loving." Before he could hesitate, he hit the "post" button and waited.

And waited.

And hit refresh about a thousand times.

After what felt like forever, he saw that someone had responded to his post. He read through the story quickly, stroking himself the whole time. When he was done, he read through it again. The whole thing was spot-on. Kurt was shy and scared for the actual sexual act. Blaine was gentle and calm, but also a little nervous. They shared "I love yous" throughout the entire process. The writer even wrote about that particular spot on the small of Kurt's back that he enjoyed to be massaged so much. He blushed again as he read about Blaine easing into Kurt's ass, spreading kisses on his neck and shoulders. Blaine then stroked Kurt's cock as he rode him, the sweat of their bodies making them slip and slide against each other. Kurt groaned a little bit as he read the part where Blaine hit the perfect spot on Kurt's prostate, and Kurt came in strong waves, moaning out Blaine's name. After reading the story for the third time, Kurt looked to see the name of the mystery author who had written the piece of perfection that he couldn't stop re-reading. Someone with the username "DapperBitch" had crafted it, and Kurt laughed, shaking his head.

He instantly grabbed his phone off his nightstand, and found Blaine's number. He texted him, "Get online, there's something I need to show you. I know you're awake. :)"


End file.
